


【相二竹马】爱的冒险

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 小道具预警
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	【相二竹马】爱的冒险

“都交给我吧。”相叶轻声说道。

二宫再次醒来的时候，发现自己的手脚已经被限制住，双手高高举起，整个人鸭子坐在床上，虽然有人说男性大多不能完成这个动作，可二宫却是完成的毫不费劲。身上不着片缕以这样的姿势把自己的春色一展无遗，可面对的既然是自己的男友，二宫虽然有点害羞不过却还算是神色如常。

“怎么回事？”二宫活动了活动自己有些僵硬的手腕，皱着眉质问着相叶。相叶笑嘻嘻地坐在对面的沙发上玩着手机，虽然同样赤裸着身子，不过却还是满脸调戏的意味。

“嘛……”相叶似乎思考了一下该如何回答，“小和出去喝酒被人下了药都不知道，还是我发现的及时……”

“你下的药？”

“嘛，只是一点点安眠药啦，只是有点想和小和进行爱的冒险。”相叶说话间手脚并用地爬上了柔软的大床，把二宫身边的道具拨开一点空间，用舌尖轻轻地扫过二宫长时间暴露在外的乳尖，有些冰凉而又湿润的触感让二宫忍不住轻轻颤抖了一下。

什么爱的冒险，只不过是相叶偶尔爆发出来的工口因子而已，二宫清楚这点却不说透，反倒是挺了挺胸，把自己的乳珠又往对方的嘴里送了送。他直到最近因为工作的原因有些冷落了相叶，这样两个人偶尔放纵一次也没什么不好的——再者说，这样的的小游戏自己其实也不讨厌呢。

“那我们玩点什么好呢？”相叶虽然这样问着，不过却是找出了一个口球扣住了二宫的猫唇，似乎并不在意二宫的回答，在床上挑挑拣拣地似乎在思索着要如何继续从这场游戏，突然被什么小东西吸引了注意力，拿起来在二宫的面前晃了晃：“小和我们似乎还没玩过这个！”

“唔……”二宫的脸颊飘起了绯红，用力摇着头似乎有点抗拒这件小玩具的样子。

“试试嘛试试嘛。”相叶满脸兴奋，“乖，会舒服的。”相叶把那个小玩具放进自己的嘴里细细舔过当作润滑，用手轻轻揉捏着二宫刚刚抬头的性器，把小玩具抵在二宫的尿道口上，又抬起自己乌黑的眸子征求了一下对方的同意，二宫虽然还是摇头，不过却不似刚刚那般激烈，相叶就当作得到了二宫的默许，一点点地把玩具轻轻塞了进去。

刚刚没进去一个前端的时候，这样新奇的体验让二宫忍不住抖了起来，相叶也有点害怕弄伤了二宫，连忙抬头确认二宫的状态。二宫似乎眼角渗出了一点泪水，不过没有摇头也没有挣扎着逃离，相叶便大着胆子继续一寸寸地把尿道塞塞了进去，玩弄着对方的囊袋当作安抚，虽然二宫起初有点抗拒，但是现在却也是红着脸扭着腰配合相叶的动作。

“唔……”塞到了一个深度之后，二宫终于忍不住叫了出来。

“够深了？”相叶问道。二宫泪眼婆娑地点了点头，那个小玩意已经塞到了底，几乎抵在了他的膀胱上，二宫的性器昂扬起来，也不知道是因为这个小东西还是完全情动。

“真棒！”相叶坏心眼地转了转这个小东西，特殊的触感让二宫忍不住弓着腰闪躲，闭着眼睛用力地摇了摇头。

“好了好了，小和这么努力那我就给你一点奖励吧。”

相叶俯下身子用舌尖舔舐着对方的龟头，接着是敏感的冠状沟，然后顺着粗壮性器上怒张的血管一路向下，一寸寸把对方的欲望吞进嘴中，可二宫的尺寸不俗，哪怕相叶再努力却也不能完全吞下，只得用手抚慰着剩下的茎身和囊袋。他们太过熟悉对方的身体，自然知道要如何讨好对方，相叶认真而又卖力地服务二宫，努力让二宫的龟头顶到自己的喉头，用猛然收缩的喉管来刺激对方的性器。

二宫的嘴被口球封住，只能嗯嗯啊啊地发出破碎的声音，不过哪怕是这样相叶却也能明白自己的恋人对于自己的卖力服务很是受用，还在渐渐涨大的性器充分说明对方已经慢慢攀上了顶峰。

相叶仿佛不知疲倦般地卖力吞吐着，直到二宫的声音渐渐变成了连续的哭腔，甚至开始往后瑟缩着想要把自己的欲望从相叶的嘴里抽出的时候，相叶知道这个小玩具开始发挥它的作用了。

“抱歉弄痛你了么？”虽然二宫还没有射出来，不过分泌出来的大量前液混着相叶来不及吞下的口水还是把相叶的脸上弄得乱七八糟，用舌尖把自己唇上晶莹的液体全部卷进嘴中，也不再去理会其余的液体。

二宫发不出完整声音却是连连摇头，他甚至无法用动作来说明自己的感受，只能再挺了挺腰，示意相叶关照自己的性器。“还要继续？”相叶俯下身子假装腰继续服务对方的样子。二宫却是眼角都带上了泪水，摇着头小幅度地逃开了。

“不用了那我们就继续吧～”相叶假装很是阳光地，从床上乱七八糟的东西里找出来一瓶润滑剂，抹了满手之后摸上了二宫的臀瓣，一个一个指节地挤了进去，仔仔细细地抚摸过每一个褶皱，却是无视掉了二宫自下而上的颤抖。摸到内壁柔软的突起的时候还故意多用指尖戳了戳，二宫登时便彻底软了腰，只是因为双手上的束缚却还没完全瘫软下去。

“喜欢吗？”相叶坏笑着继续抠挖那一处，逼得二宫的尖叫从口球的缝隙之中泄了出来，只是舌头不能自如活动，发出的声音却是让相叶只觉得喜欢。

不过相叶看着二宫已经哭红了的眼角，却是怕给自己的小男友欺负得太惨，二宫的阴茎已经过分地胀大，那个小玩具的头部几乎快完全陷到肉里，相叶便大发慈心地把二宫的口球摘了下来，在他身后搅个天翻地覆的手也放弃继续攻击那一处柔软，转而专心于扩张的工作。

摘下口球的二宫反倒不像刚刚那样用力地喊叫，小声地断断续续地爬在相叶的肩头，用几乎是啜泣般的声音在哀求道：“……射……痛……让我射……”

此时二宫已经分辨不出这个小东西带给自己更多的是痛苦还是快感，他只知道自己的快感一直被它封禁在顶端，迟迟不能发泄出来，相叶刚刚卖力的讨好肯定也是这般的坏心眼，只是持续太久得不到释放的快感再加上来自后穴的简单刺激之下，让二宫的大脑几乎快被烧坏，他甚至有那么一刹那觉得自己已经射了出来，大脑已经进入了射精之后的空白，可是快感却还是源源不断地从各个方面传来。

“求我。”相叶坏笑着说道。

“求……求你了……我……我想射……”二宫此时也不顾上什么，对相叶雅纪的话几乎是唯命是从。

“真乖。”相叶轻轻吻了一下二宫的猫唇，他知道二宫在做爱的时候喜欢接吻，只是今天到现在都还没有满足对方上面这张小嘴，现在像是补偿他一般，快速地啄弄了几下之后，便扶着二宫的阴茎，找到那个小东西的前端，想要把它抽出来。

“你放松一点，有点紧。”

可二宫正在顶峰，说让他放松却不是太容易的事情，他用力喘着气把注意力放在自己的下体上，在快感中想要找到缝隙放松肌肉，好让这个小东西能快点出去。

相叶刚刚往外拔出来一点点，二宫却突然叫了起来：“别！”

“怎么了？”相叶不解。

二宫轻轻咬住相叶的烟花胎记，用蚊子一般的声音小声说道：“我……我想尿尿……”

在那个小东西微微往外拔出来一点点的时候，二宫才注意到在层层叠叠的快感之中，不负重负的膀胱已经挤压到了前列腺，才把快感推到了全新的高度。所以眼下，相叶大发慈悲让他释放的时候，二宫才意识到自己需要释放的不仅仅有快感，还有一些别的东西。

在做爱的时候想要上厕所，这可能是人生中最为尴尬的事情没有之一，二宫恨不得找个缝钻进去，只现在手脚都被限制住，只能尽可能地往相叶的怀里蹭。

“没事的没事的。”相叶连忙把二宫抱住安抚着，可埋在后穴里的手却还是在偷偷干着坏事，继续扩张着直到已经能够顺利吞吐他的三根手指。

把小玩具往外抽出一点之后，似乎看上去不像刚刚那样危险了，相叶放开了二宫的双手双脚，却没有打算放人去厕所，让二宫躺到在床上，把腿架到了自己的肩头，用自己火热浅浅地戳了戳二宫的穴口。

二宫没有拒绝，他的性器昂扬着，相叶的双手扶着他的腰，而自己却又不知道该不该去抚慰自己，无措的汉堡手只能盖住了自己的眼睛，像是一只不想面对这个事实的小鸵鸟一般。

“我进去啦。”相叶轻声说道，随即便用自己的肉刃用力操了进去，顶到深处之后却也没有着急抽出来，反倒是轻轻按了按二宫的小肚子，似乎想要描摹出自己的形状一般。

“你他妈混蛋。”二宫连忙扒开相叶不安分的手，动了动自己的腰，示意相叶快点动一动。

“小和要是真的想尿尿的话我们要不去厕所？”

二宫刚想骂他什么毛病，怎么不刚刚放自己去厕所，结果却被相叶整个抱起来，似乎打算想要以这样交合的状态去到厕所去，只是这样一动，相叶的阴茎却是进到了更深的位置，引得二宫不由得尖声叫了出来，却又不敢乱动，只得搂住相叶的脖子生怕自己掉下去。

也不知道相叶究竟是什么大力怪，以这样的姿势抱起二宫毫不费力不说，还能保持上下进攻，顶得二宫一时间也分不清到底是谁在动。相叶的抽差再加上走路时不规律的颤动，辅以前端迟迟不能释放的快感还有生怕在路上失禁的羞耻感，总之各种各样的感受在这一路上被不断地放大。

等到走到了厕所，二宫觉得自己已经快要在这层层叠叠的快感之中晕了过去，昏昏沉沉中只能呢喃着相叶的名字，像是小朋友一样讨着吻，他记不住相叶把他放在洗手池上折腾了多久，似乎是怕他出了什么问题，很快就抽出了那个小玩具，突然的释放让二宫还觉得有点不适应，一时间什么都没有射出来。相叶又冲着二宫的敏感点卖力地操弄了几下，又帮着二宫简单撸动了几下，正想刺激一下脆弱的马眼好让二宫释放出来的时候，白浊的精液连带着稀薄的尿液一起喷薄而出，挂在两个人赤裸的胴体上显得格外色情。

二宫红着脸趴在相叶的肩膀上，除了释放的快感之外却是觉得快被羞耻感折磨致死，抱着相叶的脖子竟然就这样小声哭了出来，“呜……弄脏了……对不起……我……对不起……”

相叶看着二宫这样也觉得有点心疼，连忙抱着对方可劲地安抚，可二宫却是一直碎碎念，相叶连忙用自己的唇舌堵上了对方的小嘴。得到爱人亲吻的二宫像是得到了糖果的孩子一般，不再哭哭闹闹反倒是专心于和相叶接吻。

到了相叶释放的时候，快感冲击得他没有太多的精力继续和二宫继续接吻，放开了二宫的嘴绷直了腰背去享受这一瞬间的快感。二宫的嘴一时间被冷落了下来，却是看到相叶的乳头就在自己的眼前，出于好奇叼住了对方的乳珠，用牙齿轻轻地摩擦起来。

“唔……”相叶被二宫出乎意料的行动吓了一跳，只是二宫没有什么经验，弄得相叶只觉得吃痛，没有太多的快感。相叶掐住了二宫的脸颊，示意他放开。

“宝贝，我教你。”


End file.
